Kajou no Nageki
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Mientras que en lo profundo del océano aquella caricia le calienta los labios a un mítico animal que escondido entre corales de múltiples colores oye a Rin llorar. [AU][mermaid!Haru/police!Rin]


**K**_ajou no Nagek__**i**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p>Constantes, las pomposas y regordetas nubes se deformaban en el cielo. Parecía que el fuerte viento intentaba arrancarles la figura. Era tan parecido a lo que sucedería con los algodones de azúcar, esos que se venden durante algún festival, si te diera por introducirlos de vuelta a la máquina y la echaras a funcionar hacia atrás. Provocando que el remolino, formado al centro, desprendiera las acarameladas fibras que lo conforman, deshaciéndolo y uniéndolo a la rápida espiral encontrada en constante movimiento. Justo así se hallaban aquellos acúmulos vaporosos, cargados de agua, en un punto fijo del firmamento. Resistiéndose poco a la briosa rotación del viento.<p>

El tono celeste apagándose bajo el faldón del torbellino y la humedad elevándose a lo largo de la costa, le murmuró a Rin algo escalofriante.

— Tifón, ¿eh?

Las olas comenzaron a ganar altura, azotando sus aguas agresivas contra la playa. Rin cerró los dedos en torno al manubrio de la bicicleta. Todavía no empezaba la tormenta y Matsuoka ya podía apreciar sus muslos empapados.

Una neblina borró el horizonte, haciendo sentir inseguro a Rin. La sensación de que el mundo desaparecía frente a sus ojos se acentuaba conforme la luz del día se perdía. Iba a ser duro de resistir. Incluso el puerto de Iwatobi empezaba a temblar, la madera crujía, casi como si intentara advertirles del peligro allí presente y la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

Bajó el ángulo de la cabeza, buscando cortar las tenaces corrientes de aire con la visera de su gorra, para seguir atento al desplazamiento aterrador del ciclón. Una poderosa ráfaga, proveniente del centro de aquel torbellino nubloso, llegó por su costado izquierdo haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Rin tensó el cuerpo para evitar que la bicicleta lo tumbara, aprovechando el peso de esta a su favor.

— _Esto se está tornando peligroso. Será mejor evacuar a la gente que todavía sigue en esta zona de la playa_

No se detuvo a pensarlo una segunda vez. Se bajó de la bicicleta, recostándola de lado a la orilla del sendero. Se encaminó al mar, levantando la blanca arena con sus botines a cada paso dado. Miró a la izquierda, después a la derecha, afortunadamente el cambio en el clima había ya ahuyentado a la mayoría de la gente pero aún así todavía restaban algunos imprudentes danzando de un lado a otro.

Rin, molesto por la inmadurez de las personas, tomó aire y en un grito sonoro dijo:

— ¡A todos los usuarios que aún permanecen en el área de la playa por favor de evacuar cuanto antes al refugio más cercano! ¡Mantengan el orden y no pierdan la calma!

Las instrucciones dadas fueron puestas en práctica de inmediato y las personas empezaron a abandonar la costa. Rin no dejó de lado la seriedad en su rostro, tampoco le importó tener el uniforme empapado gracias a las brisas que le arrancaban al océano grandes cantidades de agua, mucho menos el frío que comenzó a invadirle debido a lo ligero que iba vestido y le entumía el cuerpo. Después de todo el traje en dos piezas especial para patrullar la zona costera, conformado por un short y una camisa de manga corta, no cubría en absoluto de las bajas temperaturas.

Con una velocidad increíble el tifón se apoderó enseguida de la playa, Rin echó un último vistazo a su rededor no encontrando a nadie. Decidiendo al instante retirarse del lugar a toda velocidad, más sin embargo el grito horrorizado de una mujer a sus espaldas lo frenó. Volvió a dejar la bicicleta, mirando preocupado en dirección de donde provenía aquella dolosa voz.

Frente a él se localizaba una joven mujer avistando aterrada en dirección al mar. Lucía insegura, como si no se decidiera a entrar en él.

— ¡Mamá!

Y ese grito desgarrador se lo contó todo.

— ¡_Tch_!

Antes de que su cerebro siquiera lo pensase, su cuerpo había terminado por moverse solo. Corriendo desesperado hasta ellos, quitándose los botines durante su carrera, Rin se acercó.

— ¡No se mueva!

— ¿E-eh?, ¡ah!, omawari_-san _por favor ayude a Kotarou

No se detuvo siquiera a verla o a responderle, simplemente saltó hasta el interior de ese tirano y bravío mar, fijando sus ojos en el cuerpo del niño que desesperado luchaba por mantenerse a flote.

Y Rin pataleaba, movía los brazos, con toda la fuerza de su corazón buscando alcanzarlo.

* * *

><p>Adentro la sensación de estar en otro mundo se concebía tan fuerte que le dio escalofríos. El silbido del viento no alcanzaba a llegar y las poderosas corrientes de aire ni siquiera lograban acariciarle violentamente. En el interior de ese descontrolado mar una quietud fluctuaba, a veces ello le permitía a Rin avanzar lo suficiente pero cuando salía a la superficie para respirar y asegurar la dirección que lo conducía hacia el niño, la misma tranquilidad se convertía en una fuerza que lo rechazaba bravíamente.<p>

— _Mierda, por más que nado la distancia no se acorta_

Rin apretó los dientes, vislumbrando con dificultad en dirección al chiquillo que no dejaba de llorar y que se ocultaba —a intervalos largos— por debajo del violento oleaje.

— _No puedo rendirme, debo salvarlo_

Dejó de lado el crawl, adoptando rápido la posición de un delfín, golpeando el agua, impulsándose con las caderas y abriendo los brazos igual que un par de alas. Rin estaba nadando de mariposa, como una hermosa mantarraya. La potencia de su patada y la determinación en su roja mirada lo llevaron hasta Kotarou que se aferró enseguida a Rin, desesperado, llorando de miedo.

— Tranquilo, ha— ha—, no te sueltes. Me encargaré de regresarte con tu madre ha— ha—

Pero las cosas eran justo aquí cuando empezaban realmente a complicársele. Rin no podía nadar de mariposa con el niño pegado al cuerpo; dorso, pecho o crawl estaban también fuera de sus posibles opciones. Su única alternativa era intentar mover su organismo hasta la orilla de la playa sin sumergirse o hacer movimientos demasiado hoscos que pudieran ahogar a Kotarou o hacerlo perder su amarre. El nado de río debía utilizarse.

— _Maldición_

Ver el rostro contrariado del mocoso no le ayudó en nada y distraído por lo complicado de su situación no advirtió a la gigantesca ola que se cernía sobre ellos como una violenta orca.

El mar los golpeó con un poderío abrumador. Kotarou se soltó por más que trató de no hacerlo, dejando en la piel de Rin la sensación de sus uñas. Matsuoka no logró retenerlo a su lado, ni siquiera en el segundo en que estiró la mano por instinto para darle alcance. La sacudida los separó, tragándose al chiquillo el cruel ciclón y azotando a Rin de espaldas contra unas rocas que le quebraron el temple.

— _¡Ugh-agh!_

El impacto ahogó su voz y la luz en sus pupilas comenzó a perderse. El mar abrió las fauces y dejó que la delgada figura de Matsuoka cayera delicadamente.

Rin desistió y los párpados bajaron lentamente, permitiéndole a la tristeza e impotencia soltar un llanto amargo que se disolvió en las sales del océano. Rindiéndose y gritando desesperado, importándole poco sentir las garras del mar rasgarle la garganta y profanar fiera su interior.

Grabando en su subconsciente aquel extraño y gélido contacto enredándose firme en su muñeca izquierda.

— …_Frío_

* * *

><p>Iba rápido, tanto, que la idea de que la vida se había quedado ya tiempo atrás se volvía cada vez más poderosa. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero, y el agua rozándolo daba la impresión del viento soplando contra ello. Era como si estuviese volando pero a una velocidad excitante. La trayectoria dibujaba un camino hacia arriba, casi como si buscara tocar el cielo. Pronto la velocidad aumentó, aún más, y la sensación de que una barrera se rompía durante su ascenso se presentó. Luego un golpe hosco, brutal, le partió en mil pedazos. Haciéndole abrir enormemente los ojos, gimiendo profundo y doloso, arqueando la espalda y soltando con ello una descarga que le paralizó el cuerpo.<p>

— _Nnnn_

Tensó la mandíbula. El sabor dulce, ferroso, asfixiándole lo obligó a vomitar de lado. El líquido bermejo mal mezclado con el agua y la saliva lo alarmaron. Aterrado se alejó de ese charco emanado de lo profundo de su interior, como pudo, con movimientos torpes, desesperados consiguió hacerse hacia atrás.

El suelo, rugoso, y la poca luz le hicieron prestar atención a su rededor. Estaba en el interior de lo que lucía igual que una cueva. ¿El tifón lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar?, ¿o era esto el infierno?

De pronto un pensamiento le invadió: "_¡Kotarou!"_. Intentó ponerse en pie, sintiendo un dolor agudo cortarle a la mitad y devolviéndolo al piso, impidiéndole así el levantarse. "_Ngh", _importándole poco la molestia, volteó exasperado hacia todos lados para gritar:

— ¡Kotarou, Kotarou, Kota—

Repitiendo el nombre de alguien a quien no conocía realmente.

— Él niño que buscas no está en este lugar

Su respiración se destrozó, y el miedo se apoderó de él.

— ¡¿Hah?!, ¿qué—

Una voz, desconocida, frívola, le heló. Y Rin con las pupilas contraídas volteó arriba, abajo, a la derecha, izquierda, hasta localizar a aquello que le hablaba.

Frente a él se encontraba un ojo de agua, y entre sus tenebrosas aguas una cabeza se asomaba. La poca iluminación y su estado catastrófico le hicieron creer que se trataba de algún monstruo, sobre todo porque esos gélidos y azules ojos que refulgían en medio de esa oscuridad no dejaban de mirarlo, igual que una peligrosa bestia.

— ¿Q— qué diablos eres?

Simulando a un gato asustadizo le gritó, endureciendo sus bellas facciones, inhalando apresurado. Ignorando el dolor en la columna que se propagaba hasta las piernas. Moviéndose hacia atrás, todavía más, buscando protección en las enormes y duras paredes rocosas.

La cosa hundió la cabeza, tras ello, aunque de forma fugaz, dejó ver su cola. Las celestes escamas cubriéndola destellaron. Y como una lluvia ligera de estrellas cayeron las gotas saladas de vuelta al agua tras el golpeteo. Ese breve espectáculo distrajo a Rin por milésimas de segundos. Aprovechando la distracción de Matsuoka, el monstruo se acercó al borde del ojo y asomó una parte de su cuerpo. Dejando anonado al policía.

No había duda, eso ante sus tristes y azorados ojos no era humano, a pesar de que se asemejaba a uno no lo era.

La imagen dejó estupefacto a Matsuoka. Esto debía ser un sueño, uno malo. Pero incluso pese al malestar que igual que el miedo, lo mantenía paralizado, su cerebro no despertaba ni mandaba órdenes coherentes a alguna de sus extremidades. Los ojos abiertos, la falta de aire y la sangre circulando vertiginosa se percibían tan reales que por mucho que intentara engañarse no lo conseguía.

Eso de allí era totalmente real.

Esa mirada azulina que le reflejaba intensamente le hizo encogerse. Y sus vertebras crujieron por enésima vez, martirizándolo.

— _Ungh_

Su respuesta pareció alterar a la criatura que se revolvió ligeramente, provocando que el ruido del agua hiciera eco en esa cueva aparentemente sellada.

— No te muevas

Las palabras salieron de esa boca en un toque autoritario, seco, que provocaron irritación en Rin.

— Tu espalda

— ¿Huh?

— Está rota

El ser ese no le miraba más, pero seguía hablándole indiferente, volviéndolo más miserable. No le replicó, le dolía el siquiera respirar y como decía esa cosa, su columna no iba bien. Enderezarse le ocasionaba un insoportable dolor igual que el encorvarse, por eso no importaba ya sí se quedaba quieto o derecho.

Rin miró sus rodillas talladas y brillantes por la sangre aún sin coagular. Por otro lado la criatura acuática retornó la vista al policía, atento a cada movimiento que hacía.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Rin preguntó, sin voltear a ver aquello al borde del ojo.

— Es obvio. Dentro de una cueva

La respuesta que se le dio le hizo regresar la vista a ese sujeto que había vuelto a desviar los ojos, como si no quisiera hacer contacto visual. Menospreciándolo, tratándole como a un idiota con esa actitud frívola y altiva. No fue capaz de contenerlo, y la rabia le adornó la cara. Dándole el aspecto de un fúrico leopardo.

— ¿Te parece gracioso?

Rugió, encolerizado, olvidando las indicaciones dadas, de su deplorable situación, de su orgullo y de todo.

— ¿Burlarte de mí es tan divertido?

Poniéndose de pie como pudo, caminado hasta él, mostrándole los dientes afilados y una llama ardiendo intensa en sus iris carmines. Elevando la voz, gritando como la gaviota que sobrevuela el océano cuando está hambrienta. Presionando, intentado imponerse. Llorando sin notarlo.

— Todo esto tiene que ser una jodida pesadilla. No puedo creer que este siendo tratando como un idiota por un sujeto con cola de pez mientras que Kotarou está perdido en alguna parte solo y—

— Sobre el niño que buscas

— ¿Ah? ¿Sabes dónde está?, dímelo, dime dónde está

Las gotas no dejaron de salir, menos ahora que esa cosa le daba esperanzas acerca de algo que si era sincero creía perdido y que de alguna forma se colaba a la estúpida conversación. Pero el mismo hecho de que él había sobrevivido, de una forma u otra, le permitía dudar sobre el seguro y triste destino de aquel niño que no pudo proteger y que rondaba sus pensamientos más que cualquier otro asunto como las graves heridas en su cuerpo.

— Llévame hasta donde se encuentra

No fue amable, ni siquiera se dignó a verle. Tragándose el remolino agrio de emociones se quedó erguido, clavando los ojos en el suelo, evadiendo así los de la criatura marina.

— Bien

Aunque sonó displicente, Rin se sintió satisfecho, incluso algo alegre, aunque sin embargo no se lo dejó ver ni tampoco agradeció en lo absoluto el que el monstruo aceptara ayudarle de cierta manera.

— Tendrás que nadar

— Pero—

Eso no lo esperaba, sus piernas dañadas y las limitaciones haciéndose presentes en su espalda le hicieron dudar. No estaba seguro de conseguirlo. Además ¿qué tan lejos tendría que nadar? No notó que durante sus cavilaciones esa cosa le observaba detenidamente, tampoco que sus ávidos ojos cincelaban en sus retinas cada rincón de su anatomía.

— Si no te das prisa te dejare atrás

— O-oi, espera

El ser marino hizo ademán de sumergirse, junto a esa actitud distante.

— ¿Qué?

Deteniéndose gracias a su desesperado llamado. Mirándole a través de esos profundos y crudos ojos. Poniéndolo nervioso, más por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

— ¿Pue-do sujetarme de tu cola?

— Olvídalo

Siendo rechazado enseguida de haberse rebajado, exponiendo a su lindo rostro a una clara vergüenza que se le marcó en los pómulos.

— ¡Hey!, no podré seguirte en estas condiciones

— Que molesto

— No es que a mí me agrade tampoco el tocar esa cosa

Entre su disputa Rin logró convencerlo. Tuvo que adentrarse al ojo con sumo cuidado. La baja temperatura del agua fría se sintió similar a una lluvia de dagas heladas clavándose en sus extremidades. Se encontró sorprendió al ver que el otro no se mostraba afectado en lo más mínimo.

— _Debe ser porque es un..._

Iba a decirlo pero no halló la respuesta. Solo parpadeo confundido. Espabilándose cuando la criatura movió su cola, esa que iluminaba las oscuras aguas. Dudó en tocarla, las luminosas escamas le hacían sentirse inseguro.

— Rin

Y esa voz volvió a resonar, pero esta vez dijo algo que le robo toda oportunidad de reacción. Sí, le miró, sí se giro a él con su bermeja mirada y los labios suavemente apretados el uno contra el otro.

— ¿Huh?

Enarcando la ceja izquierda, sin procesar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría allí mismo.

— Vámonos

Viéndolo zambullirse diestro, con gracia, igual que un delfín.

— ¿Qué acabas de dec— ¡woah!

Sorprendiéndole al tomarlo de la muñeca y obligarlo a seguirle mar adentro.

— ¡Espera aún no he tomado air— ¡_ugh_!

Siendo golpeado por el agua que le penetraba veloz la garganta, buscando detener dicha invasión al cubrirse la boca con la otra mano. Dejando un camino de burbujas precipitadas y que daban la apariencia de estar hirviendo detrás de ellos.

— _Este bastardo, ¿acaso intenta matarme?_

Rin quiso mover las piernas intentando aligerar la carga, pero no fue necesario debido a la potencia y la fuerza que esa criatura poseía con solo mover la cola. La velocidad de desplazamiento hizo del viaje algo tan breve que Matsuoka no tuvo oportunidad alguna de apreciarlo lo suficiente aunque tampoco es como si hubiera podido ver algo debido a la penumbra de las profundidades de esa corriente marina.

El ascenso volvía a ser expedito, igual o peor que el que sintiera cuando se halló recostado en el interior de la cueva. No tuvo oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la luz, ni a los cambios de temperatura situados en los distintos niveles del océano. Para cuando quiso ser consciente de su posición la criatura ya había terminado de llevarlo a la superficie, tirando de él con poderío hasta la orilla de una pequeña playa.

Lo arrojó hasta la arena, pero esta vez procurando ser amable. Las piernas se doblaron, la lesión en la espalda seguía presente. Rin apretó los dientes para no gritar, soltando un pequeño gemido que salió cortado, algo gutural.

No reconoció el sitio, no recordaba haber visitado esa isla en alguno de sus viajes, tampoco cuando a Sousuke y a él les dio por andar de aventureros en sus ratos libres. Elevó la cabeza, divisando en lo alto y a cierta distancia de ellos, el ojo aún abierto del ciclón. Cierto es que las lluvias y las enérgicas ráfagas de aire ya no estaban presentes, o solo los retazos de ellas; pero eso no dejaba de hacer sentir mal a Rin. Cuando el rostro lloroso del niño vino de vuelta a su mente, fue entonces que Matsuoka se volvió a la criatura diciendo:

— ¿Dónd—

Pero no terminó de decirlo, tampoco de toparse con aquella cara imperturbable aguardando calmo, distante, dentro del océano, porque a unos metros de él se hallaba una pequeña figura boca abajo.

No se movía, parecía estar dormida, pero la ausencia de signos respiratorios, de su tórax llenándose caprichosamente de aire para retenerlo por segundos y devolverlo a la corriente como si no lo necesitara, le susurraron el horrible final de una corta historia que no había tenido tiempo siquiera de leer u hojear.

El rojo en los iris de Matsuoka llameó intenso por un breve momento para apagarse de repente. La palidez se le acentuó, tanto que la piel se asemejaba a la espuma tapizando la orilla de la pequeña isla. Algo ardió al borde de sus ojos, quemándole el interior. Se sentía cansado, pesado, y helado. Movió los dedos sin apartar la mirada de aquella silueta acostada en la playa. No se enteró de sí logro hacerlo. El brillo natural en sus pupilas se desvaneció, y la sensación de que el ojo del ciclón le observaba despectivo se intensificó.

Caminó hasta el cuerpo, dándole la impresión de que esa corta distancia se agrandaba a cada paso dado. Casi como si huyera de él. Los dedos de sus pies rasparon la arena, inspiró hondo, y se hincó a lado del niño. El pulso cardíaco azoto en el interior de las arterias, confundiéndolo cuando tocó la cabeza de aquel cuerpo para empujarla tan solo un poco.

— ¡Hah!

Ahogó el gemido que se le vino. Y la mala jugada de su propia presión arterial le devastó. Ver el rostro inerte de Kotarou le bastó para desear que el mundo se cayera y partiera en mil pedazos. Le miró un par de segundos más, intentando pensar en los sentimientos de aquel niño y en sus deseos, seguros, de seguir viviendo. En la madre de este, angustiada y rezando hasta el cansancio por que alguien allá arriba se lo devolviese completo. Un capricho de la naturaleza, un error de tiempo y espacio, eso había sido y Rin sentía como si la culpa fuera totalmente suya por haberlo soltado.

Apretó los dientes y furioso, dolido, gritó entristecido: "¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!".

La criatura marina se tensó frente a la reacción devastadora y miserable de Matsuoka, odiando ver los hermosos rubíes tan mojados como el mar, a esa figura, esbelta y trabajada, derrocada y a la voz que tanto le tranquilizara rasgarle las orejas. Pero estaba al tanto de que no era capaz de alcanzarlo, por más que lo intentara. Rin era un humano, y él un...

— _¿Rin?_

Los gritos desaparecieron, y Matsuoka aún dándole la espalda, se incorporó. No la mostraba, la expresión abatida, ni la impotencia o el enojo que persistían con fuerza en sus adentros.

— Oi

El ser extraordinario respondió prestando total atención, advirtiendo cierta hostilidad en la entonación de Rin. Mirándole precavido, desconfiado y con una mueca parecida al hastío.

— ¿Cómo sabías que era él?

Rin apretó los puños y pudo sentir las cúspides de sus caninos clavarse en el labio inferior. Estaba tratando de contenerse, pese a la ebullición de sus emociones.

— Antes, me llamaste por mi nombre ¿no es así?

Perdiendo paulatinamente las riendas de su compostura.

— ¿Quién diablos eres?

Girándose hacia la criatura que le miraba distante, manteniéndose derecho, altivo e indiferente a su cuestionamiento, a su rabia, a su dolencia y sufrimiento.

Rin lo sorprendió, aunque la criatura solo lo expresó con un vago relámpago cruzando sus pupilas. El ver a Matsuoka con el ceño arrugado, las cejas temblando del enojo, los dientes chirriando y sus bellos ojos quemándolo absolutamente todo era algo que nunca había visto. Aún así se resistió al maremoto que los sentimientos de Rin lanzaran.

— Tú eres quien me rescató, ¿no es cierto? Cuando tomaste mi mano tu tacto fue el mismo que el de _aquella_ vez

Todavía sin respuestas y Rin tenía tanto que decir como reclamar.

— ¿Por qué yo?, ¿por qué no él?

La criatura cerró los ojos por un instante, sin dignarse todavía a contestarle.

— Era solo un niño

Eso último lo dijo Rin con una voz derrotada, casi en un murmullo. Bajando la mirada, entendiendo tan poco de lo que pasaba. Fue entonces que tras su silencio la criatura habló, y Rin hubiera preferido que su boca no se hubiera abierto.

— Salvarlo no tenía nada que ver conmigo

No se lo creyó, no quería hacerlo, ¿cómo podría siquiera?; esa cosa lo decía tan frívolo, como si Kotarou no fuera importante, como si la vida de alguien no fuera nada. Ese sujeto era un monstruo, solo eso, un monstruo.

— ¿Q-qué?

Rin no lo pensó ni un minuto más, corrió de vuelta al mar intentando alcanzar con sus manos a ese monstruo gélido, arrogante. Rozando sus oscuros cabellos, siendo esquivado por la rápida respuesta de la criatura. Perdiendo el equilibrio, aferrándose a la ira, a la desesperación que no hacía más que ahogarlo sin oportunidad de redención. Quiso golpearlo pero no lo logró, y pronto la debilidad en su columna lo congeló. Bastó con que el monstruo le golpeara la espalda con la cola para tumbarlo y dejarle inmóvil. Se quedó quieto, de inmediato. Miró al cielo, todavía nublado y al ojo del ciclón mofándose de él. Las lágrimas volvieron a llenarlo, y su amargura se mezcló con las sales del océano. La criatura se acercó para arrastrarlo de nuevo a la orilla de la isla, recostándole con delicadeza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Rin intentó ver el rostro de ese ser, pese a su llorosa vista. Encontrar esa seria indiferencia lo terminó de asesinar, más cuando vio el profundo azul de esos iris peligrosos brillar. Cerró los parpados, dejando que el llanto fluctuara sin reparo, sumiéndose en su cansancio y el sueño que dejara la fatiga de tan trágico acontecimiento marcado a lo largo de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Frío, el viento soplaba frío. Los ojos de Rin se abrían, perezosos, cansados. La baja temperatura le mantenía paralizado, eso y la fatiga de lo ocurrido el día anterior. No se movió, solo parpadeo pesadamente, encontrando la faz del sol asomándose tímidamente por el este, entre las vagas nubes que dejara el ciclón. No intentó girarse, así, recostado de lado permaneció mirando abatido a la mañana alzarse y regar con su resplandor a un mundo que parecía haberse olvidado de él y seguía funcionando igual que siempre. De pronto, entre la quietud del mar, algo empezó a agitarse, Rin prestó atención, frunciendo las cejas, sin cambiar de posición; solo observando atento a eso que comenzaba a verse.<p>

Del agua se asomó una mata de cabello negro que Rin supo reconocer enseguida. Provocándole un vacío en el estomago que le quemo el interior. Igual que un fosforo encendido en sus adentros.

Esperó a toparse con los ojos azules de la criatura. Contemplándose ambos en un silencio que pareció eterno. Rin fue el primero en desviar la vista. Gracias a eso no se dio cuenta del momento en que el ser acuático se acerco a la orilla para dejar algo a lado de Matsuoka. Y no fue hasta que un intenso olor voló hasta sus narinas que Rin volvió a verlo.

Con la ceja enarcada y la cara contrariada dijo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Pescado

— _Tch. _¿por quién me tomas?, ¿por un idiota?

El que desviara de inmediato la cabeza se lo dijo y la respuesta hizo que Rin apretara la quijada.

— _Bastardo_

Matsuoka, indignado, lo imitó, pero con la diferencia de que este se giro por completo al lado contrario, despacio, cuidadoso, para darle la espalda.

— Llévatelo. Apesta

Rechazando el gesto, importándole nada en ofender a la criatura. A fin de cuentas odiaba a ese sujeto, o eso era lo que intentaba hacer, pese a que le debía la maldita vida.

El hombre mitad pez no lo tomó nada bien, la negativa y la actitud grosera de Rin le hicieron enfadar. Arremetiendo la cola contra el mar, golpeando enérgico y helando sus pupilas. Hizo algo que a Matsuoka nunca se le hubiese ocurrido. La criatura salió del agua, reptando por la arena para sujetar del hombro a Rin, volcándolo boca arriba, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sometiéndolo en segundos.

— ¡¿Qué demo— ¡¿hah?!

Rin intento renegar pero se quedo congelado al tener el rostro del monstruo a milímetros del suyo. Mirándose reflejado en el océano paralelo de esos intensos ojos.

— Come

La voz sonó hosca, tirana, y Rin sintió miedo, miedo que negó para buscar zafarse del animal ese. Forcejeando inútilmente.

— _Ngh_, quí-tate. N-no lo ha-ré

Pujando, luchando sin resultado alguno.

— Rin

Hasta que lo oyó llamarlo. Nunca había odiado que alguien pronunciara su nombre, como lo hacía ahora. Se quedó quieto, adoptando sus facciones una apariencia dolosa, sentimental que mandó todo a la mierda porque justo en ese momento la criatura desvaneció la distancia que había entre ambos, depositando sus gélidos labios sobre los suyos. Y el intercambio se suscitó. El hielo con el fuego, la tierra con el agua, la pasión con la calma. La tempestad con la quietud. Sus brazos probaron empujar al ser acuático, pero éste lo contuvo, enlazando su mano con la de Rin mientras que con la otra le sujetaba firmemente de la nuca. Las emociones se rompieron, y Matsuoka deseó extinguirse porque en el interior de su pecho una sensación se anunció, queda, débil, pero lo suficientemente notoria para volverlo patético.

El monstruo golpeó con la lengua sus dientes, y a pesar de que Rin trató de mantenerlos cerrados, la insistencia de éste ganó. El músculo moviéndose dentro de su boca se sentía como un cubo de hielo raspando, quemando a su manera, los cálidos tejidos que la recubrían.

— _Ngh_

Por un segundo creyó que se ahogaría, cuando la punta de la lengua de esa cosa rozó su garganta. Quiso seguir el ritmo, no porque estuviera aceptándolo, sino porque la respiración se le estaba dificultando, y en su actual condición, débil, deplorable, privarse de oxígeno no era algo que fuera a ayudarle a sentirse mejor. Clavó las uñas en la mano de la criatura, y ello bastó para que éste se detuviera. Dejándole ir.

— _Puagh_

Rin gimió con trabas, respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sin darse cuenta de que la criatura seguía mirándole intensamente, ahora con mayor facilidad al tenerlo tan cerca. Aprovechando su desorden emocional para retirar con la lengua la saliva que se le escurría de las comisuras labiales en medio de sus arcadas y ligeras convulsiones.

— Mierda, ¿está loco o qué?

Con la cara de lado, y más repuesto, Matsuoka murmuró tan bajo como pudo, y esas palabras hicieron que el hombre mitad pez se sonriera vagamente.

— Rin

Una vez más su nombre, en ese tono, en esa voz, hizo que el oficial volteara a verlo con la frente arrugada y la ceja izquierda enarcada.

— Com—

— Sí, sí, ya entendí. Ahora quítate, me estás rompiendo la espalda

Deteniéndolo antes de que intentara besarlo de nuevo, le empujó la cara con la palma de la mano, cortándole las palabras. A disgusto la criatura se apartó, dejándole sentarse. El movimiento lo torturó, recordándole el hecho de que su columna vertebral no se hallaba en buenas condiciones. Y ahora que había pasado la noche reposando, las heridas hechas empezaban a pasarle una enorme factura. Si el tiempo continuaba fluyendo sin que lograra atenderse, los efectos de sus lesiones seguramente se tornarían irremediables, pero el problema era que no podía moverse lo suficiente como para nadar de vuelta a la playa de Iwatobi. El tramo lucía extenso, y después del tifón no sonaba la mejor de las opciones el regresar de esa manera. Así, inmerso en sus ideas, la criatura tomo uno de los pescados para golpear sus labios con el cuerpo de este.

— Oi

El sujeto se notaba bastante serio, decidido a hacerlo tragar.

— ¡Aleja esa porquería de mi boca!

— Deja de ser tan infantil. No pienso tolerar el que lo desperdicies

La férrea determinación tallada en esos ojos volvían a estremecerlo, y esa voz tirana, mandona, le irritaba con creces. Sin embargo ya no discutió, era tonto, absurdo y las energías pocas para continuar peleando por ese tipo de cosas. Igual aparto el pescado con el dorso de la mano pero sin ser hostil.

— No pienso comerlo

La frente del ser acuático se arrugó y Rin solo se rasco la nuca dudosamente.

— Está crudo, no puedo comerlo de esta forma. Le hará daño a mi organismo

Su franca explicación hizo que la criatura desistiera e incluso que las facciones tensas se le suavizaran. Al parecer había comprendido y aceptado aquella razón.

— Que problemático

O esa era la impresión dada hasta que le oyó decir aquello con una mueca caprichosa y fastidiada.

Era tan extraño, más ahora que la criatura estaba fuera del agua. De la cintura hacia arriba lucía igual que cualquier sujeto de aproximadamente 20 años, de la misma edad que Rin. En cambio hacia abajo su grande cola de resplandecientes escamas celestes se asemejaba perfectamente a la de un atún. Rin movido por la curiosidad le preguntó algo en concreto:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La réplica obtenida fue una mirada, larga y silenciosa, de esa cosa.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no tienes uno?

Una mirada que no duró absolutamente nada.

— _Come on_, todos tienen uno... Espera, ya sé, es tan vergonzoso que no puedes decirlo, ¿no es así?, puahahah

El comentario únicamente causo que el ser marítimo regresara al agua, claramente ofendido. Y aunque Rin no obtuvo su respuesta eso le hizo reír más, empeorando el humor de la criatura esa. Que vengándose golpeo el mar con la cola lo necesario para empaparle el rostro sonriente a Matsuoka. Callándolo de inmediato, haciéndole tragar las aguas saladas del océano.

— ¡_Agh_- _cough-_ idiota! _Cough cough_

Rin tosió desesperado, el ataque repentino le hizo sentir que se ahogaba. La sal quemándole la garganta lo estremeció. Maldijo al monstruo tantas veces como pudo. En cambio la criatura, disfrutaba de haber callado al policía. Pero cuando los rayos del sol acariciaron el fuego rojo en los cabellos de Rin, unas ansias profusas aparecieron y el ser abrió la boca para decir: "Haruka"

Aún cuando Matsuoka apenas si le prestaba atención se lo dijo.

— Mi nombre es Haruka

Y antes de que pudiera contestarle, Haru se desvaneció en el interior del mar.

* * *

><p>Rin aguardaba sentado, con las rodillas juntas, flexionadas y los brazos apoyados sobre ellas. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya desde que Haruka lo abandonara a la orilla de la isla. El hambre que le vaciaba el estomago era cada vez más grande y severa. La sensación de un hueco agigantándose en su interior comenzaba a empeorar su situación, eso y las lesiones en su espalda. Tal vez el haber rechazado aquel pescado había sido mala idea. El no poderse mover con libertad le complicaba la búsqueda de alimento. Estar solo, herido y en un sitio que no reconocía en absoluto, era sin duda peor que estar muerto.<p>

Fijó la vista en el horizonte, encontrando al sol tan arriba, irradiando su luz, coloreando el cielo de distintos tonos. Sintiendo tras ello a la brisa acariciarle el cabello.

— Aquella señora, ¿seguirá orando?

La quietud del paisaje le trajo a la cabeza el recuerdo de la madre de aquel niño al que no pudo salvar. Si lograba regresar, ¿qué le diría?, ¿cómo podría enfrentarla?, y él ¿superaría tal fracaso? Rin entendía lo duro que era perder a un ser querido, lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

— Gou, debe estar preocupada. _Tsk_, no puedo quedarme aquí. Necesito encontrar la forma de volver a casa

Se mordió el labio lleno de impotencia, clavó las uñas en sus brazos y tensó las cejas. Estaba vivo, en condiciones deplorables, y no podía volver a su hogar. ¿De qué servía entonces no haber sido tragado por el agua?

De pronto algo boto cerca de él, captando con ello su atención.

— Eso es ¿un mango?

En efecto, eso a lado de él era un mango, y no solo fue aquel fruto, también se le unieron un par de bananas y lo que parecía ser un coco.

— Pero, ¿cómo—

— No requieres de fuego para comerlos. Así que no hay excusas para que no lo hagas

El sonido lo heló y con ello Rin sabía que él se hallaba allí presente. Alzó el rostro para mirar nuevamente al mar. Haruka se erguía sobre las aguas, igual que un faro soberbio en medio de la nada. Rin no pudo evitar expresar su disgusto al verlo como si nada de lo ocurrido en la mañana hubiese pasado realmente.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

Tomo el mango, olvidando mirar al recién llegado. Examinando la fruta para empezar a pelarla. El que no respondiera, era hasta cierto punto, ya algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Le restó importancia cuando el aroma del mango le inundó las narinas. No espero ni un segundo para llevarlo hasta su boca y empezar a comer. Le importo poco que el jugo del fruto se escurriera entre sus dedos, por sus brazos y de sus mismos labios. También el hecho de que los gélidos ojos de Haruka le observaran ávidamente sin decir nada.

Comió tan rápido que las frutas llenaron pronto su organismo. Sin importar de que se tratara de un alimento ligero. Quedo hecho un lio, con los restos de mango manchando sus mejillas. Se miro las manos, sintiéndolas pegajosas. Hizo ademan de incorporarse, pero en el primer intento la descarga eléctrica cortando sus circuitos le obligo a detenerse. Espero un momento para intentarlo de nuevo, consiguiéndolo con dificultad. Se acerco al mar con la intención de lavarse pero antes de tocarlo Haruka le sujeto de la muñeca.

— No lo toques, lo ensuciarás

— ¿Que demo—

Pero se quedo callado cuando Haru introdujo en su boca los dedos que Rin tenía manchados por el mango. Lamiéndolos de arriba abajo, procurando ser lento, gentil, pero al mismo tiempo marcando su posición como dominante. Como si deseara someterlo con esos gestos, que aunque no le lastimaban sí lo doblegaban. Rin intentó contenerse, las cejas temblando y los dientes apretados aunados al intenso sonrojo de su rostro le exhibían débil, impotente. El gesto sorpresivo de Haruka lo posicionaba en una situación desastrosa.

Un vistazo y Haru entendió que Matsuoka era suyo, por ello succionó el dedo medial de forma violenta.

— ¡Ah_ngh!_

Rin busco inútilmente contenerse, no corresponder a esa caricia, sin embargo la extraña temperatura, otra vez, encontrada en el interior de la boca de Haruka lo dominaba. Estaba helada pero húmeda, y el contraste con el intenso calor de su propio cuerpo bastaba para enloquecerlo.

Haruka extendió sus caricias, lamiendo la muñeca, el antebrazo. Deteniéndose para succionar su bíceps con salvajismo. Haciendo sentir a Rin como un pececillo indefenso.

— N-no, deten-te, ¡ah!, Ha-ru

Lo vio arquear la espalda y estremecerse fríamente. Conteniendo el dolor con un claro: "_U-ugh"_

Pensando de inmediato en la lesión de su espalda.

Rin apretó los dientes. Pero aún así la saliva de su garganta se le resbaló por las comisuras labiales. Dejó de moverse o eso pretendió, pero los espasmos originados por el tremendo dolor no lo dejaron. Haruka aprovechó para ayudarle a recostarse, despacio, suave. Y Rin no pudo negarse o apartarlo. Tenía los parpados fuertemente cerrados y la frente arrugada, las lágrimas escapándose y las cejas temblando hacían del momento algo tortuoso y terrible. Pero Haruka no se detuvo. Se encorvo hacia delante para mirar detenidamente el rostro de Matsuoka. Encontrándolo más hermoso que nunca, a pesar de ese gesto doloso. Si era sincero no quería que esto fuera de esta manera, con Rin sufriendo. Sí, quería verlo llorar pero de placer, de felicidad. Apretar los labios por temor a que lo descubriera disfrutando. Y que los temblores se generaran debido a la excitación de sus gestos. Pero no, las cosas no se estaban dando de esa manera. Y nunca volverían a darse siquiera. Por eso palpó apenas con la yema de los dedos el río de lágrimas corriendo a través de las mejillas de Matsuoka, para enseguida beberlas en besos pequeños que llegaron hasta sus ojos.

— Rin

Susurrando sobre estos su nombre.

— No llores

Rin le oyó en mitad de su agonía porque tenía entre abierto los ojos, permitiéndole a ver esas gemas sagaces empapadas y vidriosas. Suavizó las facciones, sorprendiendo a Rin, quien terminó de abrir totalmente la mirada y separar los labios ya marcados por sus dientes.

— Ha- ¡ah!

El habla se le cortó cuando a Haru le dio por desabrocharle el cinturón que llevaba puesto, correr la bragueta y adentrar la mano hasta sus genitales.

— _Caliente_

Concluyó Haru.

— _Ngh_, Rin apretó de nuevo la boca. "_Frío"_, pensando de nuevo acerca del tacto de Haruka.

Los largos y helados dedos se enredaron firmemente alrededor del miembro de Rin, para empezar un juego de ascenso y descenso. Frotando lento, procurando con ello reconocer cada punto de la intimidad del policía. Las energías se le escaparon, dejando solo un fuego ardiendo en la boca de su estómago, y esas llamas con la capacidad de calentarle por completo mientras luchaba contra el hielo que la dermis de Haruka producía.

* * *

><p>Fue el sonido del motor de una lancha sobrevolando el océano el primer llamado que oyeron sus oídos. Ese día el sol brillaba con júbilo, el cielo despejado y las nubes blancas se reflejaban en la superficie del mar. No hubo ni una sola tormenta, y las aguas permanecieron en total calma. Los peces nadaban contracorriente, asustados huían del sonoro ruido para después volver a su rutina diaria. Algunos seguían el rastro dejado por el bote. Y entre ellos se hallaba Haruka.<p>

Movido por la curiosidad de saber qué era aquello capaz de moverse a tal velocidad, nadó con fuerza, golpeando la cola contra el océano. Abriéndose pasó entre las agitaciones provocadas por la lancha.

Repentinamente el objeto se detuvo abruptamente, y con ello el nado de Haruka. El sonido de las aspas desapareció por completo, igual que las ondulaciones acuosas. Se acercó a la lancha sigilosamente, intentado reconocer en ella alguna característica propia de las criaturas marinas, pero nada. Armado de valor le tocó sintiendo de inmediato la dureza de su piel. El objeto no respiraba ni poseía escapas. Era tan parecido a aquellos llamados barcos, solo que mucho más pequeño. Un ruido, proveniente del bote, lo alertó y Haruka se ocultó debajo de las aguas, aguardando.

Lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejó sin habla. Allí arriba se hallaba el fuego mismo iluminándolo absolutamente todo. Sus llamas rojas jugando con el viento del océano. Los intensos rubíes reflejando al universo. La sangre coloreándole los labios y la piel de la luna que apenas si se mira al mediodía cubriéndole el cuerpo.

— ¡Hey, Sousuke ven a ver esto!

El fuego habló y Haruka se estremeció ante su entusiasta y alegre voz. Pronto un humano apareció, parándose a unos cuantos pasos.

— Deja de moverte de esa manera. Si te caes no pienso bajar por ti, _Rin_

— _Tch_, hombre no seas aguafiestas

Haruka se movió sin notarlo ante la emoción sentida al haber escuchado a ese sujeto pronunciar el nombre de aquel hermoso fuego.

Se quedó, aquel día lo hizo, cerca de ese bote. Contemplando la luz irradiada por ese ser humano tan cálido y vivaz como el fuego que emanaba de los volcanes submarinos danzar, cantar y disfrutar de las aguas del mar, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra que no fuera: _Rin_.

* * *

><p>Sabía que el tiempo estaba en tregua con el mar, los colores en el cielo y la ausencia de oleaje lo confirmaban. Era el momento indicado de regresar a Rin al otro lado, a aquel mundo habitado por los seres humanos. Al lugar donde él no tenía cabida más que como un fenómeno u animal de interés científico y para el simple deleite del morbo social. De ponerle fin a su capricho. Debía hacerlo, la condición empeoraba, la lesión en la espalda baja, la desnutrición y deshidratación, las heridas grandes y pequeñas, todo ello lo estaban consumiendo deprisa. El haber hallado un par de nubes negras enmarcándole el rojo vivaz de sus ojos esa mañana lo habían hecho sentir miserable. Haruka entendía lo que debía hacer pero ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo cumplir con ello? Rin pesaba un poco, tan solo un poco, más que él, pero dentro del agua esa diferencia no existiría. Tampoco es que le preocupara la necesidad de oxígeno, Haru era capaz de nadar con la cabeza afuera igual que cualquier otro animal terrestre. Entonces, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué aún no había regresado a Rin a su mundo?, ¿por qué lo seguía manteniendo en esa pequeña isla a pesar de su estado catatonico?, ¿por qué lo mantenía escondido de todos y de todo?<p>

Haruka lo sabía.

Porque lo amaba como nada, como a nadie. Desde aquel día en que su vista lo confundiera con el mismo fuego ardiente, sus sentimientos y él por completo, le pertenecían a Matsuoka. Por ello lo retenía a su lado sin importarle que estuviera roto. Ignorando su mal estado, su sufrimiento. Ese era el motivo del porque prefirió en su momento salvar a Rin y no a aquel niño. Porque se trataba de él, de la persona que le hechizara con ese estilo agresivo, bello y poderoso. El dueño de una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol durante el día. De una piel blanca como el velo de la luna en las noches de marea alta. Le quería, solo eso.

Sin embargo a pesar de sus crueles sentimientos debía hacerlo, debía regresarle a ese mundo ajeno lo más valioso que poseía. Ignorando sus deseos de mantenerlo aquí, aún si ello implicaba el constante sufrimiento y la muerte prematura de Rin.

Y así Haruka descubrió que el amor, su amor, era uno egoísta.

Se acercó a la orilla de la playa. Rin se encontraba durmiendo. Nueve días, tan solo nueve días, habían pasado ya desde su encuentro y Haruka los percibía como un par de milisegundos que se esfumaban en la nada. Se arrastró sigilosamente para no despertarlo. Le miró atentamente, de pies a cabeza. Era sorprendente el cómo un ser humano podía consumirse fácilmente. Cuando encontró a Rin en mitad del tifón, este poseía un cuerpo atlético y bien trabajado, pero ahora en tan poco tiempo su fisionomía había cambiado por completo. Lucia igual que una señorita. Sus cabellos seguían igual solo que por la pérdida de peso el largo de estos acentuaba su apariencia impropiamente delicada. Los pómulos enrojecidos y los labios entreabiertos le hicieron suponer que estaba sufriendo de fiebre. Le tocó la frente y el calor normal de Rin se sentía igual que la lava de los volcanes marinos. No quedaba tiempo, ni para él, ni para Haruka.

— Rin

Hablo en un tono firme, determinado.

— Pronto estarás bien. Te lo prometo

Y sin pensarlo de nuevo le tomó de la cintura para arrastrarlo de vuelta al mismo mar que se lo había obsequiado.

— Nnn

Rin emitió un sonido de disconformidad en cuanto su cuerpo hizo contacto con el mar. Eso alertó a Haruka que dejó de moverse. Quería mantener dormido a Rin, que no se diera cuenta de nada y que para cuando despertara se encontrara en el puerto de Iwatobi. Volvió a moverse cuando éste dejó de quejarse. Ya en el mar Haru tomó entre sus brazos a Rin, como una damisela, cerciorándose que efectivamente con ayuda del agua este no sería una carga. Agitó la cola a una fuerza y velocidad moderadas, mirando de vez en cuando el rostro durmiente de Rin.

Verlo tranquilo y dormido le hizo sonreírse.

Las aguas continuaban tranquilas, el trayecto se acortaba cada vez más. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que Haruka lograra llevarlo a casa. Y al darse cuenta de ello, no pudo evitar sentirse abatido. Sobre todo cuando el aroma de Rin empezaba a intensificarse por la humedad y la sal del océano.

Había sido tan breve su tiempo a lado de Rin que Haruka a estas alturas se preguntaba si no se trataba de un sueño solamente. Pero la calidez emanando del cuerpo de Matsuoka le contaba que esto era real. Apegó aún más a Rin contra su pecho.

Un poco más y todo llegaría a su final.

* * *

><p>La tarde empezaba a vestirse de naranjas y marrones. La armonía del océano le daba a esa parte del mundo una tranquilidad abrasadora. Haruka no estaba cansado, en lo absoluto, menos ahora que Rin había perdido peso apresuradamente. Ante sus ojos pudo divisar el puerto de Iwatobi aún sin reconstruir. Unos kilómetros más y estarían allí.<p>

No pudo evitar que su mente comenzara a rebobinar cada momento vivido con Rin ni que su amor desbordara su egoísmo. Por instantes deseó volver su avance pero las ojeras debajo de los bellos ojos que escondían tras esos parpados cerrados le recordaron que debía hacerlo.

Sin embargo justo en mitad de su conflicto el mar se tornó traicionero alzando sus garras en forma de olas y golpeando a Haruka sin piedad.

— ¡Ugh!

Obligándolo a soltar al oficial.

— ¡Rinnnnnnnnn!

Quien de inmediato fue tragado por el mar.

Adentro Rin era jalado por la fuerza del océano. Las partículas acuosas empezaron a violarle los sentidos. Entrando rápidamente a través de la nariz. Buscando con ello ahogarle. Una inhalación pequeña bastó para despertarlo. Abriendo enormemente los ojos, cubriéndose la boca de inmediato, se topó con la oscura figura del océano.

— ¡Hah- ughg-

Luchando contra el agua queriéndose hacerse paso entre sus entrañas.

— _¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¿cuándo yo-_

— ¡Rinnnnnnnnn!

— _¡¿Haru?!_

Fue extraño, oír la voz de ese sujeto estando inmersos en el mar. No estaba seguro de que se tratara de él ya que las sales quemando sus retinas le impidieron mantener la mirada bien abierta. Pero una vez que su gélido tacto le alcanzara lo supo.

— Sujétate

Le dijo, para tomarlo de la cintura y llevarlo hasta la superficie, dibujando en el agua una línea recta de burbujas escandalizadas.

— ¡Puagh!, cough cough

Haruka frunció el ceño mientras que Rin intentaba recuperarse.

— Rin, yo—

Lo llamó con una voz débil y cortada pero éste le interrumpió.

— Oi, Haru, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿cómo es que estamos metidos en esto?

La mirada severa y demandante lo acorraló. Decidiendo entonces Haruka decirle la razón.

— Te llevaré a casa

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Sujétate. Falta poco para llegar. El oleaje se ha hecho presente. Debemos tener cuidado

— Hey, espera

— Debemos aprovechar la luz del día

— Escucha, yo—

— Vamos, Rin

— ¡Te dije que esperes, maldita sea!

No lo vio venir, ni siquiera imagino que podría pasar, esa bofetada en su mejilla derecha. Ardía, Rin le había golpeado con todas sus energías. Y Haruka no dijo absolutamente nada. Se quedó en esa posición ganada: con la cabeza hacia la izquierda, el cabello cubriéndole parte de los ojos y los delgados dedos de Matsuoka pintados en su piel.

— ¿Por qué?

La voz que salió sonó quebrada y las pupilas de Haruka se apagaron al escuchar ese llanto avecinarse.

— Tu condición. Necesitas volver

Rin se mordió loa labios, Haruka tenía razón e inclusive él mismo lo había pensado tantas veces, entonces ¿por qué esta situación le dolía tanto?, acaso ¿no debía estar contento de volver a su hogar a lado de Gou y Sousuke?

— Yo

El tiempo volvía a terminarse, el mar se transformaba y las olas comenzaban a elevarse. Haruka no lo dejo terminar, lo sujeto firmemente de la cintura al tiempo en que le decía: "Resiste", para sumergirse y evadir el sorpresivo oleaje.

Todo era tan complicado, tan difícil. Y el océano parecía no estar de acuerdo con ellos.

Haruka consiguió evadir a las fúricas olas. Con movimientos rotatorios, eludiendo las corrientes y nadando con toda sus energías. Saliendo brevemente a flote para darle oportunidad a Rin de tomar aire. Y así, esquivando y sorteando su suerte logró llevarlo hasta el puerto de Iwatobi.

— Ha— ha— ha—

Rin respiraba agitado, con ciertas trabas, ya en la orilla de la playa. Intento enderezarse pero no lo consiguió. Haruka le observaba atento, desde el agua, batallar duramente con su condición.

— ¡Argh!

Ese grito aparatoso lo asustó y de inmediato Haru intento acercarse pero la voz de alguien diciendo: "¡Auxilio hay una persona herida!"; lo detuvo.

Tras el llamado un oficial llegó, y Haruka lo reconoció. Ese era Sousuke, el amigo de Rin.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

— Oficial, hay una persona herida

— ¿Dón- ¡Rin!

Yamazaki se acercó de inmediato, con las facciones rotas, hincándose a lado de Rin sin saber muy bien de donde tocarlo.

— Ha— ha— ha—

— Rin, Rin, ¿me oyes?, Rin

— Ha-r-u

— ¡Rin, resiste, Rin!

Pero Matsuoka no le respondió, no podía y Haruka solo deseaba que ese sujeto lo llevara pronto a donde debía. Y así fue, Sousuke lo alzó en brazos, corriendo hacia el sendero donde se localizaba su patrulla estacionada, levantando la arena a cada paso dado. Llevándose a Rin de su lado, dejándole atrás.

Sin poder haberle dicho: _Adiós_.

* * *

><p>Había regresado, después de 12 semanas en el hospital recuperándose y a pesar de la renuencia de Gou y Sousuke. Rin sabía que no lo encontraría allí tras haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos del océano. Que Haruka no lo estaría esperando con esa fría actitud ni con esos ojos tan claros como el agua. Pero aún pese a ello sus deseos de volver a la playa, a ese lugar donde se separaran, se habían superpuesto a su lógica y claridad.<p>

La fresca brisa de septiembre lo abofeteo, revoloteando sus cabellos. Ondeando marcadamente, semejando el oleaje de un mar de lava incandescente contra su piel. Sus ojos se quebraron con la luz del atardecer y la arena debajo de sus pies le hundió por completo el corazón. Fijo la vista en el horizonte, esperando por alguien, pero nada sucedió. El océano calmo, tan distinto de aquella vez, le devolvía la mirada, mirada sosegada y serena. Como si estuviera en tregua con Matsuoka. Yamazaki estaba en el camino, con la patrulla aparcando a la orilla del mismo, observándolo sin decir o hacer mucho. Apoyando los brazos encima del techo del auto.

Rin se acercó al mar, y justo cuando dio el primer paso éste se retrajo. Casi como si le temiera. El gesto no le importo en lo absoluto a Matsuoka que continuo avanzando y ante ello el océano retomo su valor, extendiendo sus brazos para empapar los dedos de Rin. La tempestad, ya hecha recuerdos, dejo en la playa una tranquilidad melancólica. Matsuoka suspiró, ahogando el llanto que comenzaba a estrujarle la garganta. Haruka no estaba allí, al alcance de su vista o de sus manos. La imagen de este parecía ya un mero sueño de adolescente.

Rin no apartó la mirada, el intenso azul del océano, casi negro, se asemejaban tanto a su cabello. Doblando el cuerpo, alcanzó con la yema de los dedos el agua, y la baja temperatura le recordó el tacto de Haruka. Una triste e incompleta sonrisa le surcó los labios. Estar dentro del mar le hizo sentirse en los brazos de Haru. Cerró los ojos y las negras, largas y rizadas pestañas se le mojaron. El fleco, con ayuda del viento, le apaciguo el dolor al acariciarle el rostro. Se enderezó, lento, entreabriendo los ojos rojos. El oleaje, quedo, le murmuró algo y atento Matsuoka a sus palabras comprendió lo que decía.

Apretando los dientes, tensando la mandíbula, lo hizo notar. Haruka estaba allí, en alguna parte del océano, y al mismo tiempo no. La oportunidad de verlo no existía. Y las palabras que le hacían eco rompían la peligrosa regla establecida por los sabios de los pueblos. Él era un humano y Haruka un...

Separó los labios e intentó hablar pero el nudo en la garganta le impidió a la voz resonar. Otro intento y esta vez un ruego se hizo escuchar.

— No, _don't say goodbye_

Las palabras volaron con la brisa salada.

— Haru

Llevándose ese nombre con ella.

Rin tomó entre sus manos las aguas del océano. Hallando en ellas su rostro reflejado. La claridad le desconsuelo, el amor se torna amargo y un dolor le encierra el alma. Acercando aquella parte del océano a sus labios con los ojos cerrados inhalando lento, profundo, depositando sus labios en la humedad de ese fragmento marino un dulce y agonizante beso nacido de un romance fortuito entre dos almas.

Rin se agachó, entregándole ese beso al agua. Dejando que el mar lo perdiera entre sus grandes y perezosas olas.

Mientras que en lo profundo del océano aquella caricia le calienta los labios a un mítico animal que escondido entre corales de múltiples colores oye a Rin llorar.

* * *

><p>つづく…?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA** ¡Feliz día de muertos!


End file.
